Princesses of Dogtown! (A QCFP Story)
by DragonLord1975
Summary: After being challenged by an old hated rival to a skateboard competition, Konata decides to make it a "Skate or Die!" girls only challenge taking place in Santa Monica where she, her hated rival, and other competitors who wish to go to the extreme! Will Konata's quest for vengeance lead to happiness or windup on Ridiculousness? Stay right there, and we'll show you!
1. Quit Yer Yakkin' and Go Practice!

LUCKY STAR © Kagami Yoshimizu/Kadokawa Shoten/Kyoto Animation/Lucky Paradise

SKATE OR DIE!™ appears courtesy of Electronic Arts

ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

Konata headed up to her room with her latest purchases from her recent Comiket, and decided to open up her webcast with an open chat.

"Greetings, loyal fans and fellow gamers!" Konata said. "Welcome to QCFP's Open Chat! I've got lots of stuff from Comiket, but not many ideas for challenges. Anyone have any suggestions?"

The chat room had some good ideas, but nothing piqued Konata's interest.

"Is that all?" Konata said annoyingly. "There's gotta be a challenge somewhere."

"Well, how about a skateboarding competition, short stack?" read the text. When Konata saw whose name was attached to that text, she went into a fit of rage.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE CALLING ME OUT LIKE THAT!" Konata responded.

"You still haven't changed since Akihabara, Konata," the mysterious troll answered back. "I've won so many times in your gaming element, but I've heard you're a physical threat as well."

"Sports are usually boring and take up my anime time," Konata replied.

"Typical otaku," read the text. "I guess you aren't up to the task of my challenge."

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK OVER ME, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Konata clapped back. "I CAN SKATE CIRCLES AROUND YOU AND LEAVE YOU IN THE DUST! YOU WANT PHYSICAL, I'LL GIVE YOU PHYSICAL! IT'S TIME WE FINALLY SETTLED THE SCORE!"

"Meet me in Los Angeles in 2 days," the troll answered. "Bring as many friends as you can to compete. This skateboarding is going to be DOWN-RIGHT-FIERCE!"

"THAT'S _**MY**_ LINE!" Konata shouted. The whole chatroom was buzzing with Konata's text war. Feeling angry, Konata logged out early, upset over being trolled online.

"I SWEAR TO THE GOD OF ANIME, OSAMU TEZUKA," Konata shouted, "I WILL MAKE THAT BITCH SUFFER FOR EVERYTHING!"

A day went by after the online incident as Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki overheard from the online scuttlebutt about Konata's meltdown.

"Hey, Kona-chan," Tsukasa said. "How are you doing today?"

"Still feeling a little down," she cried. "I'm normally my usual self online and IRL, until THAT GIRL joined my webcast!"

"I heard about it," Kagami added. "The whole chatroom filled up with users upset that you cutoff midstream."

"I never meant to," Konata sighed. "It's just I hate her with every fiber of my being!"

"I never imagined you with your carefree personality would ever have a problem with bullies, Kona-chan," Miyuki said.

"It is what it is, Miyuki-san," Konata cried again.

"Well, whoever she is, she challenged you to a skateboarding contest in L.A.," Kagami said. "YOU'RE a physical threat yourself, Kona-chan! Dontcha know that?"

"Yeah, but my biggest strength is gaming," Konata whined, "but she destroyed that completely in Akihabara!"

"She must be ruthless to see your most blissful enjoyment shattered in an instant," Miyuki added.

"She is!" Konata screamed tearfully. "Not only did she ruin me in TAITO Station, but in the SEGA Building, Super Potato, and EVERY ARCADE IN AKIHABARA! I was the laughingstock of all gamers that day!"

"I never thought the great Konata Izumi would be _this_ hungover about losing to another gamer," Kagami replied.

"She was no _ordinary_ gamer," Konata moped.

"Well, we'll soon find out once we've reached Los Angeles," Tsukasa said.

As Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were going over the flight plan, Konata just sat crying herself to depression, reliving her most hated day of her life.

Two days have passed and soon, Konata and her friends arrived at LAX. A special room for attendees of the skateboarding competition was created. Konata saw some unfamiliar faces in the crowd.

"Looks like we got some new challengers," Konata thought.

Konata looked over and saw the girls of the Rabbit Café rally around their fellow worker Rize Tedeza. Rize signed a registration form.

"For my homies!" Rize said after signing up, posing like a gangster.

"We know you'll win, Rize-chan," Cocoa cheered.

"Thank you, Cocoa," Rize nodded. "I'm doin' it for all my homies up in the Café and for my fellow G Aria."

Konata also saw a lonely girl with a super sexy figure stand up, but this girl has a cold attitude about her.

"Man, this girl is intense," Konata said quietly.

"Could this be the afformentioned bully that accosted you online, Kona-chan?" Miyuki asked.

"No, that's not her, Miyuki-san," Konata replied, still in thought. "Still, she looks very serious."

The girl they were talking about is named Suzune Horikita. Suzune signed up on the registration form below Rize Tedeza's name.

"Good lookin' out for real," Rize nodded to Suzune.

"Thank you, Tedeza," Suzune nodded back.

"This looks like serious competition for a skateboarding challenge," Kagami said, looking around. Suddenly, something ran under Tsukasa, spooking her.

Konata looked down and saw a small black piglet and picked it up.

"Look at that, Kagamin. It's a cute little piggy!" Konata said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that," Kagami grumbled.

Then, Miyuki noticed the pig in Konata's hands. "Is that P-Chan, the piglet from the Tendo Dojo?"

Konata looked again and realized it was P-Chan, meaning Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, and their friends are already here. On cue, Akane shouted at Konata from behind.

"Hands off my P-Chan, girl!"

Konata froze with fear and dropped P-Chan, but Ranma quickly saved him and brought it to Akane safe and sound.

"Here you are, Akane," Ranma said.

"Thanks, you big knucklehead," Akane blushed, holding P-chan closely.

"What are you doing here, Akane Tendo?" Konata asked afterwards. "This is a skateboarding competition, not a martial arts competition."

"A long time ago," Ranma explained, "Akane, Shampoo and I competed in an Anything-Goes Martial Arts Takeout Race. Akane can actually move on a skateboard."

"And I heard about your skateboard challenge, so I signed up early," Akane pointed out. "My name's on that registration form."

"Mind if I observe?" Miyuki said.

"Feel free to look," Akane said, motioning to the form where Rize and Suzune were.

As Miyuki walked over to the registration form, Konata calmed down and looked at familiar faces walking around LAX. She immediately recognized the group of girls coming down the corridor and waved at them.

"Hey! Ako-nee! Riko-nee! Over here!" Konata called out.

Sure enough, it was Ako and Riko Suminoe walking around the airport. Walking behind the twins are Yuuzuki Kiryuu and her little sister Mikazuki. Behind them, holding hands together are Keita Suminoe and Miharu Mikuni. As Miharu walked by, people tried to snap photos of her, as she had the most attractive figure out of all the girls.

"Hey, Konata-chan!" Ako chimed out, as she and the rest of the gang came to meet Konata and her friends.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Shorty?" Riko smugly said.

"Yeah, it has," Konata nodded. "I see the lovebirds are still abound."

"We are, Konata," Keita replied, caressing Miharu's hips gently. "After this competition, Miharu and I are off to Staples Center."

"I've always wanted to be a Laker Girl," Miharu added. "Now I want to show it off for the world."

"You sure are amazing, Mikuni-san," Kagami complimented. "You're certainly not shy anymore."

"Thank you, Kagami-chan," Miharu blushed.

Mikazuki and Tsukasa took time to relax and read some comics Mikazuki got from the gift shop as Yuuzuki was explaining to Konata about the tournament.

"So, Riko-nee signed up for the skateboard tournament, too." Konata learned.

"Yep, that's right, Izumi-san," Yuuzuki mentioned. "Riko got here early and signed on the dotted line. We also saw Asuna's name before on there."

"Asuna, as in Asuna Yuuki?" Konata asked.

"Yes, but why do you wanna know?" Yuuzuki replied.

On cue, Asuna was walking down the corridor with her entourage which included her fiancé Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito), her BFF Rika Shinozaki (Lisbeth) and her fellow SAO players, Kirito's cousin Suguha (Leafa), young schoolgirl Keiko Ayano (Silica), and the shy glasses-girl Shino Asada (Sinon).

Suddenly, Sinon eyed something and ran toward it like a speeding train. At the same time, Miharu looked back and ran towards that direction, unknowingly dragging Keita with her.

"Incoming!" Konata said, ducking her head.

Miharu and Sinon began hugging each other and laughing at each other together, while Keita unknowningly got caught in the middle as both the glasses-girls were smothering him like Ako and Riko were when they were young.

"How's it been, girl?" Sinon asked smiling.

"I'm doing alright, Shino, as you can see," Miharu giggled.

"I bet you are!" Sinon chimed. "You're riding that Keita D like the Riverside Green Line!"

"Girls, would you please let go?!" Keita mumbled, getting crushed by Miharu's breasts and Sinon's body.

After a while, Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa sat down at the airport lounge with Ranma, Akane and their friends, the twins and their friends, the SAO players, the Rabbit Café employees, Suzune Horikita and in walked another young girl named Aki Yamamoto. Her friends from school including her coach came to watch her.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Konata observed.

"This is gonna be quite the competition," Yamamoto said. "We have everyone signed up except you, miss Konata Izumi."

"Don't worry, I'll sign the registration form," Konata replied. "Miyuki-san's checking something for me. Then, the competition will begin."

"And what competition is it, you crazy otaku?" Akane asked.

"The QCFP **Skate or Die! **Princesses of Dogtown!" Konata exclaimed. "Basically, it's a girls only skateboarding competition."

"I heard about that while I was on your webcast, Konata," Asuna said. "Then, suddenly you logged off midstream."

"Well, I have a burning hatred for someone, Asuna, much like you and Kirito had for Nobuyuki Sugou," Konata replied angrily.

"Is it THAT bad, Konata?" Kirito asked.

"THIS GIRL HUMILIATES ME EVERY TIME I GO TO THE ARCADES!" Konata shouted. "I WISH I CAN JUST SHOOT HER AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

"Hey, Konata!" Sinon replied harshly. "I wanted to do the same thing to Endou before, but that was then! She hardly comes after me now, not after the Death Gun incident. But nobody's worth killing over that!"

"So who's this girl all up in yo'grizill, K.I.?" Rize asked.

Just then, Miyuki walked in with the registration form.

"Excuse me, but is there a Hiroe Ogawa around here?" Miyuki asked. "Her name was at the top of the form."

Upon hearing the name Hiroe Ogawa, Konata immediately screamed her lungs out as the people in the airport looked at the big crowd in the lounge with disdain.

"I'm sorry!" Miyuki said, looking confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Akihabara…2010," a voice came over. "There was a marathon of games to play. Sonic & Sega All-Stars, King of Fighters XIII, Miku Hatsune: Project DIVA, King of Fighters: Sky Stage and Hydro Thunder Hurricane."

The look on Konata's face immediately turned to anger as the voice came closer.

"After winning all 5 of those games, a little girl made a big scene. The manager almost blacklisted her as a problem player had she continued her fighting with the winner. It's been a long time, Konata Izumi."

"HIROE!" Konata shouted. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT, DO YOU?!"

Standing in front the lounge were Hiroe Ogawa, her boyfriend Sumio, her big sister Mayaka, their mother Yayoi and Hiroe's classmate and best friend Takami Oide.

"You're kidding, right?" Kagami grumbled. "Hiroe Ogawa to you is the Lex Luthor to your Superman?"

"Well, when people look at me, they think I'm just a pretty face and a hot body," Hiroe explained, posing. "But unknown to that, I'm a hardcore gamer."

"Believe it, people," Mayaka added, sighing in agony. "I'm her big sis, and she never held back."

"HER OWN SISTER?!" Kagami chirped out of shock. "Wow! Hiroe-chan takes no prisoners."

"This is one of the reasons I avoid Chiba like the plague," Konata growled. "Also, losing my crown and my reputation as a top gamer that day ruined me!"

"Never underestimate your opponents," Hiroe added. "It's a fundamental rule to follow in gaming and in the real world."

"We'll see about that, Hiroe!" Konata yelled, grabbing the registration from from Miyuki and writing down where Hiroe, Asuna, Riko, Rize, Suzune, Akane, and Yamamoto already registered.

"THIS MIGHT AS WELL BE YOUR DEATH NOTE!" Konata exclaimed and handed the note back to Miyuki. "TOMORROW MORNING, VENGEANCE IS MINE!"

"OK, Kona-chan," Miyuki said, looking at the form. "It looks like you registered 'Die Hiroe Die!' on the form."

Everyone looked at Konata disgustingly for that gesture. Konata, feeling slightly embarrassed, wrote her name on the form and had Miyuki leave it in LAX for the event holders to collect.

"Just you wait, Hiroe Ogawa!" Konata mumbled in silence and anger. "Come tomorrow, I'll make you suffer!"


	2. Getting Serious? So Go and Compete!

The next morning, Konata and her friends as well as a large crowd of gatherers got on board an airport shuttle from LAX onto I-10, heading toward Santa Monica. Kagami looked concerned about Konata becoming despondent and prone to anger.

"This isn't normally you, Kona-chan," Kagami said to her. "You're usually all wild and spouting anime references and such."

"Well, excuse me for not living up to your expectations, Kagamin," Konata snapped back, leaving Kagami in shock.

"Kona-chan," Miyuki added, "maybe you should try to relax more. We're in Southern California and the weather is very relaxing."

"I'LL RELAX WHEN I FEEL LIKE RELAXING, MIYUKI-SAN! SO BUG OFF!" Konata yelled, frightening Miyuki to hysterics.

"Man," thought Kagami. "This Hiroe Ogawa really gotten under Konata's skin. She's even more tsundere than me, not that I don't mind, but still, it worries me."

The large crowd got off the shuttle at the world famous Santa Monica Pier. Konata was looking around the surrounding area as Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki followed her. Also following the Lucky Star girls are the competitors and their entourage.

"Guys," Konata cried, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Kagami asked.

"It's just that Hiroe-chan pisses me off every time!" sobbed Konata. "I never meant to yell at you guys!"

"It's OK, Kona-chan," Miyuki replied softly. "We all have to exorcise our demons in our own peculiar way."

Konata cries all over Miyuki's breasts, still having a bit of her otaku humor, but trying to push the painful memories of losing to Hiroe at the arcades toward the back of her mind.

The remaining crowd managed to change for the beach. Most of the guys were looking at Asuna, Ako, Riko, Yuuzuki, Hiroe, Mayaka and Yamamoto. Some were a little cautious with Suzune and although some guys were looking at Rize, they were extra cautious especially when she's got a Glock 19 tied to her bikini wrap.

"No matter where we go, we always seem to draw attention," Ako said.

"Really," added Riko. "It's like those idiot friends of Keita's, but more."

"There are some people like that in IRL," added Asuna. "Some are like Sugou, and that's disturbing."

"We had a teacher like that before," Ako said to Asuna, "but Kei-chan and Miharu-chan saved us and he got fired."

"Let's hope these guys aren't like them," Riko sneered, "otherwise, I might have to Superkick'em straight to Hell!"

The crowd continued to walk down the pier until they reached their destination, a very large building halfway between the pier and the beach. The building was wildly colored and decorated with various shapes and patterns. Stacks of surfbaords lined up the windows at the front of the building. Near the doorway is a statue of a dog wearing a Hawaiian shirt and large sunglasses.

"Is this the right place?" Silica wondered.

"It says here," Lisbeth said, showing Silica the registration form, "that we're to meet at the Flesh 'N Asphalt Skateboard Shoppe."

"Quite the unusual shop," Yamamoto said, looking around. "They've got everything needed for outdoor activities."

"So radical!" Hiroe chimed. "I've been thinking to up my beach volleyball game. After this tournament, I have an upcoming battle against Minako."

"If you're that eager, I'll send you on your way now," Konata snarled at Hiroe.

"You're still so bitter, huh, Konata?" Hiroe replied, slightly annoyed. "You'd better be careful not to let your emotions cause you to botch again!"

"You wanna go there, bitch?!" Konata yowled. "We can forget the competition and fight 1-on-1, winner take all, no holds barred!"

The crowd had to quickly seperate Konata and Hiroe before the police would arrive and arrest everyone. Suddenly, they heard a whistle.

"CRAP!" Rize shouted. "IT'S DA POPO!"

Before anyone moved, a large cannon was firing gallons of water right where Konata and Hiroe were about to battle, as both of them and the immediate crowd of competitors were completely soaked.

"SHUT OFF THE WATER WORKS!" Yuuzuki shouted. "WE CAN'T BREATHE!"

And on cue, the cannon was shut off. Yuuzuki was crying since she was wearing a white dress shirt and everyone can see her bra. Konata and Hiroe put their fight on hold trying to find out whoever shot that cannon. Then, they heard a voice.

"Hey, guys! How's the watah? Better than the Charles Regatta?"

The crowd were a little annoyed seeing it was Sinon who fired the water cannon. Along with her were Miharu and Keita, laughing it up. Sinon and Miharu were dressed in their bikinis and purchased stuff from the Skate Shop as Keita was made their personal valet/bodyguard, as Miharu's natural beauty tends to draw unwanted attention.

"We told the people inside you were coming!" Miharu called out. "They're waiting for your arrival!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DANDERE DEGENERATES DOING?!" Konata shrieked.

"We heard there was a fight about to happen," Miharu said, blushing and giggling.

"So Miharu, Keita and I rigged a cannon to cool everyone off!" Sinon added. "Looks like it worked!"

"You're really a piece of work, aren't you, Sinon?" Hiroe mumbled.

"Keepin' ya on yer toes, Big H!" Sinon smiled, then laughed hysterically with Miharu and Keita.

Afterwards, Sinon, Miharu and Keita handed out towels to the whole crowd of competitors they soaked with the water cannon.

"I swear," Rize grumbled, "if that Endou girl didn't cap ya before, I will for pullin' this crap, Sinon!"

"Come on, Rize, lighten up!" Sinon chuckled. "No need to get all Tupac on us, just for that."

"Well, what do we do for clothes now?!" demanded Kagami. "Your stunt nearly soaked us like a tsunami!"

"We planned ahead," Miharu added, as she and Keita displayed all sorts of clothes bought from the Skate Shop, including special shirts made for the challenge. Konata and the crowd looked at the clothes and noticed the QCFP logo on the front.

"It's amazing!" Konata cheered. "They have the logo and its motto down perfectly!"

"And there are 8 special outfits for each competitor," Keita added. "That means you, Riko-nee."

"Well now," Riko said excitingly. "Let's say we bust these out, shall we?"

"First, we have to bring our form to the Skate Shop," Miyuki pointed out.

The crowd waited outside as Konata, Riko, Rize, Suzune, Hiroe, Yamamoto, Akane and Asuna headed inside to show the registration form to the owner. Suzune looked around and saw 3 guys hanging inside the Skate Shop: a guy with a black slicked-back perm, a guy with magenta hair and sunglasses and a guy with piercings, a green mohawk, and a demented look on his face.

"These guys look like they're ready to start trouble," Suzune thought. "I'd better watch them carefully."

Rize noticed the same 3 guys as well and was waiting to use her gun. "Make one false move," Rize said to herself, "and Im'ma 187 someone's ass!"

Konata laid down the form on the desk of the Skate Shop and looked around for the owner.

"Hey, service!" Konata called out. "We've registered for the event! We're all set to go!"

"Be right there, dudettes!" a booming voice called out back.

The 8 competitors suddenly see a middle-aged man skateboard into the Skate Shop, leaping over the competitors and right behind his desk. This man has a blue mohawk, a silver earring on his left ear and a U.S. Marine emblem tattooed on his left bicep.

"Welcome to the Flesh 'N Asphalt! My name is Rodney Recloose," he said to the girls.

"You certainly act like a big shot around here," Riko mumbled.

"Well, I am, actually," Rodney replied. "Won a few competitions ages ago. Anyway, I heard about QCFP's Princesses of Dogtown and I'm so stoked to see it unfold!"

"Yes," Konata said, clearing things up. "We got the form out of LAX and are ready to go at any time."

"No prob, dudette," Rodney said. "We got your boards ready for you. Yo, Lester! Eddie! Pete!"

The girls noticed the 3 guys that were staring at them were Rodney's son Bionic Lester and his fellow skaters Poseur Pete and Aggro Eddie. They also share Rodney's accolades and run the Skate Shop with him.

"Hang tight, girls," Lester said with a twisted grin. "Pop and I, Eddie and Pete got your decks tricked out. So just chill."

"OK," Konata said with nervousness, not knowing what might happen. Rodney, Lester, Pete and Eddie each had 2 boards to hand out for the competitors. Rodney handed out Konata's and Hiroe's boards first. Konata's had all sorts of anime logos including the SOS Brigade, Lucky Star and Konata's webcast QCFP. Hiroe's board was more attuned with the women of SEGA like Blaze Fielding, Tyris Flare and Pai Chen.

Pete handed boards to Suzune and Rize, feeling nervous on what might happen seeing the two girls. Suzune's board had designs of conflicting nature: a calm meadow under a stormy cloud. Rize's board was decked out with rap logos.

Eddie gave his custom boards to Asuna and Yamamoto. Asuna's board had her emblem of the Knights of the Blood Oath painted on. Yamamoto's was a complete burst of color.

Lester gave his boards to Akane and Riko, still flashing his twisted grin. Akane and Riko each took their boards, looking back in unease. Akane's board had the Tendo Dojo markings while Riko's had white and green stripes on it.

"You really love pissing me off, don't you?" Riko sneered at Lester.

"Not so much as knockin' down ams who can't hang," Lester replied.

"Well, after this tournament, we'll be the top dogs in Dogtown!" Riko said confidently.

"We'll see," Lester said, motioning to Pete and Eddie to leave the Skate Shop. "Once outside this door, ANYTHING goes! So get ready!"

As Lester and his cronies left, Rodney clues the girls in on the whereabouts of each location for every event in the Skate or Die Challenge.

"Your first 2 locations are on the beach," Rodney pointed out. "There's first a halfpipe for the Freestyle and a mega ramp for the High Jump."

"Ah, the beach," Yuuzuki sighs with ecstasy. "I love the beach."

"The locations for the Race and Jam will be handed to you by the street team after the High Jump," Rodney added. "There will be surprises there."

"I'll bet," Suzune mumbled. "Nothing can be sure around here."

"Anyway, relax, just chill, and have fun," Rodney concluded.

Konata and the others walked down to Santa Monica Beach with their custom boards and their uniforms while the entourage walks behind them. The crowd at the beach were eagerly awaiting the beginning of the Skate or Die Challenge. At the halfpipe, standing in a stylish bikini was Urara Kawashima, MC of Totsuki Academy, who was personally chosen to host the Freestyle and High Jump events.

"Welcome to QCFP's Skate or Die Princesses of Dogtown Challenge!" Urara called out to the crowd. "Akira Kogami was supposed to be hosting this event, but had another commitment elsewhere. Meanwhile, I, Urara Kawashima, am your humble host for the show!"

Most of the men love Urara while most of the women were jealous. Urara looked over at the competitors for the challenge and noticed Asuna, Suzune, Rize and Hiroe.

"What are these bitches doing here?!" Urara said to herself. "I'M supposed to be the center of attention, not these dumpsters!"

Rodney's street team welcomed Konata and the others and motioned them to climb the ladder on the halfpipe to begin. Urara was trying to keep her composure as most of the men were looking at Asuna, Hiroe and the other girls climbing. After a long climb, all 8 competitors were on the halfpipe awaiting the beginning of the competition.

"Now that our competitors are on the halfpipe," Urara exclaimed, "let the games begin!"

"Well, this is it. No backing down," Suzune said.

"This is gonna be fun!" Yamamoto smiled. "I love a good challenge!"

"Looks pretty tough, Konata," Hiroe said jokingly. "You sure you wanna try it?"

"To shut you up and to have my revenge," Konata shouted back, "I'd go through Hell itself to put you out of my misery!"

"Good to hear," Hiroe nodded.

The leaderboard displayed the order of competitors for the challenge:

* * *

Suzune Horikita

Konata Izumi

Akane Tendo

Hiroe Ogawa

Aki Yamamoto

Rize Tedeza

Riko Suminoe

Asuna Yuuki

* * *

"Looks like I'm first to go," Suzune nodded, changing her facial expression to look serious. "I'm going in!"

"First up, from Tokyo, Japan," Urara announced, "give it up for Suzune Horikita!"

The crowd, mostly the men, were cheering for Suzune, which has driven Urara crazy trying to be professional and hiding her jealousy.

"Urara-chan can't help it when there are girls are more popular than her," Konata pointed out.

"If you think that's something," Riko added, "it would drive her COMPLETELY MAD if she saw Miharu up here."

Suzune walked to the starting point of the halfpipe as the crowd looked on. Back at school, she was uncooperative, rebellious and stubborn. With help from her classmates in Class D, she's making strides for herself.

"Time for me to shine," Suzune thought. "Here I go."

Suzune starts to skate down the halfpipe and the Skate or Die Challenge was immediately underway.

* * *

**QCFP XTRA**

**AM: **skater slang for "amateur"


End file.
